


Sit in silence waiting for a sign

by Neuqe



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Small miscommunications, just pure fluff, set somewhere near future where everything is okay and happy, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuqe/pseuds/Neuqe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after and Barry is almost freaking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit in silence waiting for a sign

Barry woke up when the rays of sun hit him on the face. He felt slightly disorientated and tried to recover his senses. His eyelids felt heavy and like they had been glued shut. The drowsiness was still slightly there and he could not remember the last time he had slept that well. The bed was way too comfy and warm to get up right away. He settled for reaching his alarm clock. His hand scrabbled the edge of his small night stand to locate the clock but there were nothing and instead his hand fell to the cold floor. Abruptly he opened his eyes wide in a small shock. After staring a mauve wall for a good minute he realised the bedroom he currently was in was not his. Quickly he turned around in the bed, hauled himself into a sitting position, to get a look of the rest of the strange room.

  
The memories rapidly flooded in. He and Cisco tumbling to this very bed kissing passionately and ignoring the rest of the world. Blinded by lust in and hastily undressing not wanting depart for even a second. Tightly tangled in sheets, in each other’s, tossing and turning. His lips on his neck, his hands gently tucking his hair. Hands gradually caressing every inch of skin possible to reach. In complete synchronicity with each other’s. Both of them planting sweet and lingering kisses everywhere. Growing gasps and moans of pleasure and satisfaction ending in absolute bliss.

  
This was Cisco’s bedroom and all of that had been reality of last night, Barry quickly deduced, faint blush appearing on his cheeks. Most of their clothes were still laying around the floor and the king sized bed was a complete mess. Last night had not been a dream of his that would have made looking Cisco in the eye challenging while working on a case in the cortex. He had difficult time wrapping his head around the fact that yesterday’s events were reality.

  
Sitting there, wrapped in the fluffy duvet, alone in the large bed his train of thoughts encountered a new question. If all of that had happened yesterday, where was Cisco? Had he started to regret the whole thing? Had something bad taken place? The speedster did not have to dwell on his worries and negative thoughts for too long as a voice interrupted him.

  
“Good mornin’, sleepy head.” Cisco was lazily leaning on the door frame with a steaming cup of coffee. A huge grin seemed to be stuck on his face that was framed by his slightly messy hair. Barry did not want to even think what kind of catastrophe of a bed hair he was having. Cisco was also wearing slightly big navy blue t-shirt with his black boxers. Barry had strong suspicion that the t-shirt was actually his. But most importantly, Cisco looked _happy_. Barry’s heart fluttered.

  
There were about a million things he wanted to ask and another million things just going around his head. Yet the only sentence that he managed to construct was, “you are still here.”

  
Cisco chuckled slightly. “It’s my apartment,” he pointed out and sipped his coffee. “And, it isn’t my style to ditch people in the morning after,” he continued, realising the bigger meaning behind Barry’s words.

  
“Do you want coffee?” He offered before Barry had a chance to add anything else. Barry managed to nod and felt like a complete fool. Cisco disappeared and soon returned with another cup of coffee. He handed the cup to him and sat in front of him at the foot of the bed.

  
“Thanks”, Barry murmured taking a long sip of coffee before looking at Cisco again, “is that my shirt?”

  
A small frown appeared between his eyebrows while he glanced down at the shirt. “It might be. I figured you wouldn’t mind,” he said with a shrug.

  
“I don’t, at all,” Barry answered with a small smile. The t-shirt looked good on Cisco. It should be forbidden to look so good early in the morning with a bed hair. Although Barry had no idea how much the clock actually was and how much longer Cisco had been awake.

  
“So, us”, Barry managed to continue. It was like his brain had short circuited after last night.

  
“We”, Cisco confirmed with a genuine laugh.

  
There had not been any big declarations of love last night. All of it had happened so quickly and suddenly. Yesterday’s metahuman case had gone south big time. Multiple innocent bystanders had been injured and hospitalized, few of them had even died, before the team had been able to take down a meta who controlled fire. Most of the time their missions ended happily but when a catastrophe struck all of them had their own ways of coping with it. Cisco had learned over the years that it was not wise to leave Barry alone afterwards. He would blame himself about everything that had gone wrong and played a lot of a game called ‘What if…’. Last night had not been an exception and Cisco had invited him over to eat and possibly to watch few movies. That is what they usually did but this time they never got to the movie part. After eating the six pizzas, five for Barry and one for Cisco, Barry helped to clean the table. If Cisco’s bedroom was small, the kitchen was even more cramped. Cisco was filling up the dish washer when Barry reached for the trash can and suddenly there were painfully close to each other’s. There was practically no space between their lips, Barry wasn’t even sure who eventually closed the distance between them, but after that they were unable to stop.

  
“Man, you are freaking out,” Cisco bent down to put the coffee cup to the floor and when he straightened up, a small frown had appeared again between his eyebrows. The big smile was gone and his brown eyes had almost a sorrow like expression.

  
Barry was about to answer but Cisco beat him by few seconds.

  
“You know, this doesn’t have to change anything,” Cisco started his voice only slightly breaking, “I get it, we weren’t emotionally in a good place yesterday. We just needed a little comfort that’s all. Won’t ruin our friendship, right?” He said with a joyless laugh. He was smiling again but the current smile was nothing compared to the one Barry had seen earlier this morning and it was clear as day that Cisco was faking the smile.

  
“Cisco-“

  
“It’s cool. I can handle a rejection,” he shrugged and hauling himself off the bed but Barry grabbed his hand. Cisco stared first at their hands and slowly his gaze travelled to Barry’s face.

  
“What if I don’t want to reject you?” Barry said quickly.

  
“What?”

  
Barry let out a long sigh. “I’m freaking out but not because what happened. Last night was amazing and I don’t regret it, okay?” A smile crept on his face as he spoke but it quickly disappeared when continued talking. He was only freaking out because he had been pining after Cisco for many painful months already. He didn't have any idea if Cisco was returning any of his feelings or if he thought this as a one night stand. He wanted so much more than that. 

  
“I am freaking out about what happens next because I’m kinda in love with you and I want more than just some friends with benefits type of thing.” Barry ran his hand nervously through his already messy hair and stared at Cisco’s unreadable facial expression.

  
“Kinda in love with me?” Cisco echoed and placed his right hand at his own chest. “I’m offended,” he continued and finally he cracked the genuine smile again, “because I’m very much in love with you.”

  
Cisco leaned forward to kiss him again and Barry laughed into the kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been part of Barrisco fandom for a while now but I finally managed to write something and gather enough courage to post it here. The title is from a song called Drive by Halsey. All the mistakes are mine and I'm rather sure few grammar mistakes have slipped in as I am a very tired bilingual person and I wrote this mostly during the night.   
> My tumblr is http://arrows-felicity.tumblr.com/ if you wanna come and say hi or something.


End file.
